Project Summary The goal of the NIMH Repository and Genomics Resource (NRGR) is to further the understanding of the genetic and environmental etiologies of mental disorders. The NRGR receives raw biosamples, such as blood, from NIMH-supported research projects. The NRGR processes these samples to DNA, RNA, cDNA, or cell lines, which can then be used for genomic analyses. The NRGR also receives, curates, and harmonizes clinical/phenotypic data for each subject. Results of genomic analyses on samples in the NRGR are either directly deposited in the NRGR or are linked to a deposit in another public repository. After a proprietary period, the clinical data, genomic data, DNA, RNA, cDNA, and cell lines are made available to all NIMH- approved researchers through a secure web portal. This sharing of uniformly processed biological samples and curated clinical and genomic data from many cohorts leverages the NIMH investment in genetic studies. It provides critical research power by making a very large body of data available for study of the genetic bases for individual mental disorders. Since October 1998, >203K subject samples have been submitted to NRGR and >590K DNA and >15K cell lines have been distributed. There have been >1,500 distributions of clinical and genomic data to nearly 1,000 investigators, resulting in >700 publications using NRGR samples and data. Starting in 2011, the NRGR has provided in-depth characterization services for induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSC) and their progenitor somatic cells, as well as limited iPSC production. The NRGR also develops novel bioinformatics and computational genomics tools and methodologies designed to integrate and analyze large, independent sets of genotypic and phenotypic data while resolving phenotype and/or genotype discrepancies. As its guiding aim, the NRGR will continue to innovate in order to serve the scientific needs of NIMH PIs in a flexible and highly accessible manner, while respecting subject confidentiality, informed consent issues, and PI prerogatives.